Un niño robot en un mundo futurista
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Luego de una pelea contra el Dr. Kamikasi, Constantite accidentalmente activa la Maqui-verso que consiste en viajar a otro mundo. Tommy, Lola y Gus junto con Robotboy viajan a un mundo en donde los humanos y la máquinas conviven solo que, también estan en un mundo donde héroes y villanos resuelven sus problemas a disparos. Clasificación T para violencia y lenguaje poco subido.


Aquí les dejo el crossover de Overwatch y la serie poco reconocida de Cartoon network, Robotboy, para quienes son nostálgicos latinoamericanos del 2000 sabrán de quien hablo.

Los personajes no me pertenencen sino a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Un niño robot en un mundo futurista**

 **Robotboy x Overwatch**

Universo de Robotboy

En la guarida del Profesor Moshimo estaba siendo atacado por los secuaces del Dr. Kamikazi y su asistente Constantine quienes buscaban su última creación más ingeniosa: Robotboy. Tommy, Lola y Gus estaban también aquí ya que fueron invitados por el profesor.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Al fin podre tener a Robotboy en mis manos" –dijo alzando su brazo.

Tommy quien reparaba a Robotboy en su modo muñeco pudo reconstruirlo y Robotboy cambio a su etapa niño y finalmente…

 **Superactivacion**

Robotboy ya con este modo ataco a los secuaces de Kamikazi disparándolos a cada uno.

Constantine: "Vaya parece que Robotboy sí que pelea muy bien jefe".

Dr. Kamikazi: "¡Cállate tonto! Mejor deberíamos robar por lo que vinimos" –dijo.

Y tenía razón, Kamikazi no solo estaba interesado en Robotboy, sino que también un invento que Hizo el Profesor Moshimo desde un año y que consistía viajar hacia otro mundo, él había oído eso desde ya hace tiempo gracias a unos espías suyo y cuando se enteró que finalmente lo había terminado al 100% aprovecho ese momento y también estaría ahí Robotboy, así seria matar 2 pájaros de un solo tiro.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Bien Constantine agarra el aparato" –dijo sobándose sus manos.

Constantine: "Como diga jefe" –dijo agarrando el aparato.

Profesor Moshimo: "¡NO! Se llevan la Maqui-verso" –dijo llamándolo por su nombre.

Gus: "Tranquilo profesor yo lo atrapare" –dijo corriendo.

Gus salto sobre Constantine para atrapar el aparato haciendo girar su nave junto con Kamikazi.

Dr. Kamikazi: "¡Bájate regordete!" –dijo gritando.

Gus: "A quien llamas regordete enano calvo" –dijo jalándole el pelo a Constantine.

Constantine se balanceaba hasta perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, pero también eso provoco a que la Maqui-verso se activara y saliera un portal que los succionarían a todos.

Dr. Kamikazi: "¡BAAAAAAAAAH! Ayúdame Constantine" –dijo antes de ser absorbido por el portal.

Constantine: "¡Jefe!" –grito.

Gus se tropezó con Constantine y ambos fueron absorbidos al portal junto con otros secuaces, Tommy y Lola se dieron cuenta de lo que le sucedió a Gus y decidieron ir tras él.

Tommy: "¡Gus! Robotboy ayúdanos" –dijo mientras corría hacia el portal.

Robotboy aun con su Superactivacion fue volando hacia ellos y los cargo metiéndose al portal. Luego de eso el portal se cerró dejando que la Maqui-verso le saliera humo.

Profesor Moshimo: "¡Ay no! Y ahora qué debo hacer" –dijo recogiendo su aparato y llevándolo a su laboratorio –"Tengo que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes".

Miu Miu: "Y exactamente ¿A dónde los mando?" –dijo preocupada.

Profesor Moshimo: "A un mundo donde las personas y robots resuelven sus problemas… con armas".

Universo de Overwatch

El portal se abrió escupiendo a las personas que llevaba ahí, Tommy y Lola buscaban a Gus quien estaba tirado en un césped mientras que el Dr. Kamikazi junto con Constantine se recuperaba del impacto que tuvieron.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Ay… ¿Dónde estamos?"-dijo frotándose la cabeza.

Constantine: "No tengo la menor idea jefe, pero viendo el lugar y las cosas estamos en un universo futurista" –dijo mirando el lugar.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Un momento… ¿mundo futurista? –sonrió mientras se paraba –con este mundo podre crear maquinas tan poderosas que puedan finalmente capturar a Robot…".

Cuando miro al otro lado observo que los niños junto con Robotboy se iban hacia la ciudad en donde cayeron.

Dr. Kamikazi: "¡ARG! Demonios se han escapado" –dijo pateando una lata.

La lata estaba revotando para finalmente detenerse cayendo frente a los pies de un tipo quien estaba observando todo.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos visitantes nuevos" –dijo haciendo que Kamikazi y Constantine lo miraran.

* * *

En la ciudad los chicos caminaban observando el paisaje que tenía.

Tommy: "Guau es como nuestro mundo, pero más futurista… ¡Ouch!" –dijo tropezándose con alguien.

Al ver a la persona quien se había tropezado descubrió que era un Robot, pero muy diferente a los que conocían en su mundo.

Omnico: "Oh, no te preocupes chico déjame ayudarte" –dijo ayudándolo a pararse.

Tommy: "Gracias… supongo" –dijo asombrado por lo dicho.

Omnico: "Solo ten cuidado ¿sí?" –dijo alejándose de él y sus amigos.

Tommy activo a Robotboy quien miro al Omnico y se quedó asombrado.

Robotboy: "Robot, no malo" –dijo por lo que veía.

Lola: "¡Miren chicos!" –dijo señalando hacia donde miraba.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver que las personas y maquinas convivían en este mundo, Robotboy se asombró al ver que maquinas así existiesen, así que Tommy decidió no apagarlo al saber que con máquinas así podía convivir Robotboy sin ningún problema.

Robotboy: "Robotboy feliz que hayan maquinas conviviendo sin ningún problema" –dijo alzando los brazos.

Gus: "Si qué bueno que este mundo sean todo pacifista" –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Dr. Kamikazi: "¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" –dijo sospechosamente.

"Somos la organización terrorista llamada Talon" –dijo presentándose –"Mi nombre es Doomfist".

Constantine: "Guau ¿y que hacen ustedes?" –pregunto.

Reaper: "Nuestro objetivo es acabar con Overwatch, una maldita organización que ha sido un fastidio para nosotros".

Sombra: "¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" –pregunto.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Mi nombre es el Dr. Kamikazi y mi objetivo es capturar finalmente a Robotboy".

Moira: "¿Robot qué?" –se preguntó.

Constantine: "Robotboy es un robot que fue creado por el Némesis del Dr. Kamikazi, nosotros estuvimos capturándolo durante mucho tiempo, pero es inútil ya que siempre hay un niño fastidioso que lo ayuda"

Widowmaker: "¿Eso nomas? Ni siquiera pueden atrapar a un simple robot".

Dr. Kamikazi: "Usted no entiende señorita, Robotboy cuanta con un modo llamado Superactivacion que sea casi indestructible y pueda acabar con los malos".

Doomfist: "Sabes te propongo algo, si nos ayudas a derrotar finalmente a Overwatch nosotros te ayudaremos a capturar a ese robot".

Dr. Kamikazi: "Y como lo harán" –dijo.

Todos mostraron sus armas y eso le sorprendió a Kamikazi.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Bueno sinceramente no apruebo este tipo de método, pero que importa con tal de obtener a Robotboy" –dijo sonriendo.

Doomfist: "Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y busquemos a ese robot".

Dr. Kamikazi: "Y cuando tenga a Robotboy finalmente en mis manos lo reprogramare para acabar con esa organización que dijeron".

Doomfist: "Así se habla".

* * *

Los niños caminaban para observar una vez más y entonces escucharon un ruido que provenía muy cerca de ellos, voltearon para ver y vieron a Kamikazi quien estaba acompañado de 5 personas a las cuales no eran para nada amistosos.

Lola: "Chicos ahora si tengo un poco de miedo" –dijo escondiéndose detrás de Tommy.

Gus: "Que bueno que no soy el único" –dijo aferrándose a Tommy.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Robotboy finalmente eres mío y esta vez con ayuda de estos señores" –dijo presentándolos.

Lola y Gus retrocedieron y al momento de hacerlo vieron una niebla oscura que daba una forma y al voltear apareció Reaper quien hizo una carcajada perversa.

Lola y Gus: " **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Tommy volteo para ver que sus amigos estaban siendo tomados por Reaper, Robotboy decidió atacarlo, pero Reaper le dio una advertencia.

Reaper: "Te mueves, los mato" –dijo sacando su arma donde los apuntaba.

Tommy: "Kamikazi de todos tus planes esto sin duda es pasarse de la línea" –grito enojado.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Bueno después de todo estamos en un mundo donde acabar niños no es delito si es que nadie lo sepa".

Doomfist: "Bueno tomemos a ese robot" –sugirió.

De pronto unos disparos atacaron la nave de Kamikazi y vieron que eran Overwatch quienes estaban conformados Por Soldado 76, Tracer, Winston, Genji, Mercy y Pharah.

Tracer: "Hola cariño, ya llego la caballería" –dijo alegremente.

Dr. Kamikazi: "¿Ellos son Overwatch?" –le pregunto a Doomfist.

Doomfist: "Así es" –dijo regruñendo.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Tengo una idea" –dijo.

Kamikazi le susurró al oído a Doomfist y este sonrió ante el plan que tenía.

Doomfist: "¡Retirada!" –dijo.

Todo Talon escaparon llevándose a Lola y Gus.

Dr. Kamikazi: "¡Ah y tomen estos regalos!" –dijo lazándoles mutantes.

Mercy: "¡¿QUE SON ESOS?!" –Grito.

Todos los mutantes iban tras Tommy y Overwatch, pero Robotboy se paró en frente de ellos y comenzó a atacarlos, a 2 les dio una patada en la cara, otro le partió a la mitad, 3 fueron disparados, y 5 lanzados al cielo todos juntos.

Tommy: "Robotboy tenemos que ir a salvar a los chicos" –le dijo.

Soldado 76: "¡Alto!" –grito.

Robotboy se paró en frente de Tommy para atacar al Soldado, pero Tommy le dijo que no lo atacaran ya que ellos eran buenos.

Tommy: "Eh señor ¿Ustedes saben quiénes son ellos?" –dijo.

Winston: "Si ellos son una organización terrorista llamada Talon, nosotros tratamos de detenerlos y así acabar con ellos" –le explico.

Tommy: "Pero ellos tienen a mis amigos y quien sabe lo que les pueden hacer" –dijo.

Tracer: "No te preocupes cariño los vamos a salvar de ellos" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Soldado 76: "Uhm Uhm… bien… estaremos ahí" –dijo a través de un comunicador.

Mercy: "¿Que paso Jack?"

Soldado 76: "Encontraron a Talon"

Pharah: "¿Donde?"

Soldado 76: "En un lugar desértico y también con una fuente de lava donde están atado 2 niños".

Todos jadearon ante tal acto que cometería Talon, Tommy se asustó al saber que sus amigos estaban en peligro, pero Robotboy sintió una ira.

Robotboy: "Talon malvados, Robotboy aplastarlos" –dijo chocando su puño con su mano.

Winston: "¿Y ese Omnico?".

Tommy: "¿Cómo?" –pregunto al saber que era.

Soldado 76: "No perdamos el tiempo, vamos".

Todo Overwatch y Tommy junto con Robotboy fueron al lugar donde estaban Talon.

* * *

En el lugar indicado Lola y Gus estaban atados mientras se deslizaban lentamente hacia la lava dentro de una fuente.

Lola: "No te saldrá con la tuya Kamikazi, Robotboy vendrá a rescatarnos" –dijo.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Oh ese es el plan, atraer a Robotboy hasta aquí y finalmente atraparlo".

Gus: "¡Buagh! Esta cuerda me está apretando el cuerpo".

Doomfist: "Creo que ya vinieron" –dijo al verlos.

Todo Overwatch habían llegado para finalmente detener a Talon y salvar a los niños.

Soldado 76: "¡Ustedes! Van a ser finalmente derrotados" –grito mientras cargaba su arma.

Reaper: "Eso ya lo veremos" –dijo disparándoles.

Y de ahí empezaron una pelea a disparos, Tommy aprovecho eso y le mando a Robotboy para que sacara a los chicos de la lava. Una vez liberados el reloj de Tommy comenzó a transmitirse y de la pantalla chica apareció el Profesor Moshimo.

Profesor Moshimo: " **Tommy** … **Tommy** " –dijo mientras la pantalla se rayaba.

Tommy: "¡Profesor Moshimo!" –grito de alegría.

Profesor Moshimo: " **Tommy escucha** … **he arreglado la** … **Maqui-verso** … **dentro de pocos minutos** … **volverás a nuestro mundo** ".

Tommy: "Oigan chicos el profesor ya arreglo la Maqui-verso".

Todos se alegraron hasta que apareció Constantine y los agarro, todos se detuvieron y Talon se fue con ellos para observar lo que hacían… iban a tirarlos a la lava. Robotboy estaba ocupado luchando algunos secuaces, pero uno lo lanzo directo donde estaba Overwatch y observo lo que hacía Kamikazi.

Mercy: "¡Eres un monstruo!" –le grito.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Diga lo que quiera ¡Muajajajajajaja!".

Los 3 niños estaban gritando de miedo y llorando abrazándose juntos.

Trio: "¡Robotboy!".

Eso provoco que Robotboy finalmente se cansara ante todo…

 **Superactivacion**

Todo Overwatch y Talon se sorprendieron al ver la Superactivacion de Robotboy, algunos secuaces volaban directo hacia él, pero este los disparo a cada uno haciéndolos explotar. Luego de eso voló rápido para agarrar a los niños y dejarlos junto con Overwatch.

Tracer: "Uhm ¿Crees que deberíamos meternos?" –le pregunto a Tommy.

Tommy: "No, solo disfruten del espectáculo".

Doomfist: "Creo que deberíamos deshacernos de él" –dijo preparando su guantelete.

Todo Talon le dispararon hacia Robotboy, pero no les hizo ningún daño y decidió apuntarlos con armas sin embargo Tommy lo interrumpió.

Tommy: "¡Robotboy lo les disparen, solo noquearlos!".

Entonces retiro sus armas y se fue directamente a ellos para golpearlos a cada uno, Reaper fue pateado fuertemente en el estómago, Sombra y Widowmaker fueron agarradas de las piernas y golpeadas en el suelo y Moira fue golpeada en la espalda. Todo Talon estaba finalmente derrotados excepto Doomfist quien se preparaba para darle un súper Puño, lo habría logrado… si no fuera que Robotboy lo detuviera agarrándolo del puño.

Doomfist: "Pero ¡¿cómo?!" –dijo estupefacto.

De ahí Robotboy le dio un puñetazo demasiado fuerte haciéndole escupir saliva con sangre y dejándolo inconsciente, todo Overwatch se asombraron al ver que un simple Robot pudiera derrotar fácilmente a una organización peligrosa.

Dr. Kamikazi: "Ahm… creo que deberíamos irnos Constantine".

Constantine: "Así es jefecito".

De pronto el portal se abrió y los chicos corrían no sin antes despedirse de ellos.

Tommy: "¡Adiós!" –dijo alzando el brazo para despedirse.

Todos se despidieron también y capturaron a Talon quitándoles sus armas y de ahí se cerró el portal.

Pharah: "Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que paso".

Soldado 76: "Solo fue un día raro" –dijo mientras se llevaba a Doomfist inconsciente.

Universo de Robotboy

Todos salieron del portal para encontrase con el profesor y Miu Miu.

Profesor Moshimo: "Chicos que alegría que volvieran sanos y salvo" –dijo abrazándolos.

Tommy: "A nosotros también nos da gusto volver profesor"

Profesor Moshimo: "¿Y Robotboy?" –pregunto.

Gus: "Ah creo que tiene asuntos con Kamikazi" –dijo riéndose.

Todos voltearon a ver a Robotboy quien daba vuelta para perseguir a Kamikazi quien este gritaba, todos se echaron a reír ante eso y se quedaron viendo el espectáculo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este crossover, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
